


Deep

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: Dami's like the sea for Gahyeon. Unpredictable. Deep. Yet beautiful. So beautiful.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Deep

"Whatcha doin?"

Dami almost jumped out of her seat with the sudden interruption of someone on her reading. 

She picked up her book that she accidentally threw before making a fake glare to the visitor.

"Hehe. Hello,"

"Gahyeon, I swear to God. Do you wanna kill me?"

"No,," Gahyeon laughs, kissing Dami's cheeks before propping herself beside the girl.

She peeked at the book on Dami's hands and her eyes widened.

"You're reading it! The Shadowhunter series!" 

"Hmm, It's cool."

Gahyeon grabbed Dami's small face, squishing her cheeks before leaning forward to peck her girlfriend's lips.

"Gahyeonniee,"

"You're reading my favorite series!"

"I know, I knoww." Dami laughed at her lover's cuteness.

Gahyeon discovered that Dami's already on the 2nd installation. 

They talked about the 1st one, mostly Gahyeon blabbering about her fictional crush on Simon.

Dami listened, admiring Gahyeon. Seeing the younger girl being so happy, makes her heart happy too.

Gahyeon stopped talking when she felt a kiss on her cheeks.

"You're cute." Dami whispered before standing up, fixing her things.

Gahyeon was stunned but Dami's leaving so she quickly got up, linking her arms with the taller girl.

"Wanna ride my bike?"

Gahyeon's eyes turned into crescents, obviously excited. She nodded eagerly, pulling Dami to where her motorbike was parked.

Dami inwardly smiled as she felt the younger girl cling tighter on her arm. Sure, they were total opposites but Gahyeon completes her and she believes she completes Gahyeon too.

She fixed Gahyeon's helmet before hopping on her motorbike.

"Hop on."

When Gahyeon's already on her back, she grabbed the girl's arms, wrapping it on her waist.

"Hold on tight." She said.

Gahyeon's hug went tight, her cheeks touching Dami's back.

She loves being in the arms of Gahyeon. She isn't really that much of an affectionate person unless it's the younger girl. Gahyeon's her home after all.

They rode the bike around the town, sometimes stopping at convenience stores for snacks.

They enjoyed the beautiful views of the town and the comfortable presence of one another.

It was nearly sunset when Dami decided to drop by the beach as their last stop.

They sat on the sand, Gahyeon in between Dami's legs.

Dami pulled Gahyeon closer, kissing her temple as they quietly watched the sea.

"Don't you get tired of me?" Gahyeon suddenly asked.

"Of course not. I would never."

"Hmm..."

"Why did you ask?"

"Just a random thought. You know, I always disturb your supposed to be quiet time. I'm too loud, too clingy. I easily get happy, attached."

Dami reached for Gahyeon's chin, turning her head to face her.

She leaned in, giving her lover a soft kiss.

"Gahyeon, I love you. You're my girlfriend. I would never get tired of you, remember that. You're the most beautiful person that has ever existed in my life and you make me happy. So happy, Gahyeon. I may not seem to always be vocal about it but in my heart, there's only you. In this world, it is and will always be you that I'll love."

Gahyeon smiled, her eyes tearing up. She kissed her one more time before turning to look at the sea again.

Dami's like the sea for her. Unpredictable. Deep. Yet beautiful. So beautiful.

«●»


End file.
